Tennis-e
Tennis-e is an e-Reader game released in 2002. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Tennis and was part of the second batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: Drive a rocket serve to the far corner and rush the net, scramble back and return a lob with a cross-court passing shot for point and match. + Control Pad Moves player L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Not used A Button Serves Backswing B Button Lob ball Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY The match begins with your swerve on the nearest court. Your player will automatically stand behind the baseline and get ready. After the ball is tossed press the A Button to connect with the dropping ball. Your position on the court and timing on your stroke make all the difference. If you return the opponent's serve without letting the ball bounce, your opponent wins the point. TIP: Experiment with timing to perfect high speed serves. Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 SCORING The winner of six games wins the set. Win two of three sets to take the match. 0 points: Love ............ 0 1 point: Fifteen ......... 15 2 points: Thirty .......... 30 3 points: Forty ........... 40 4 points: Win or Advantage A tie at 40-40 is Deuce. The next point won gives that plyer the advantage (shown by an A in the score box). Play continues until one player gets two points ahead and wins the game. Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 OPPONENTS Computer opponents are ranked 1 through 5. Be sure to pick the one whose skill level best matches your own. Card 5 of 5/code 9-10 TERMINOLOGY Fault: A serve that falls outside the service area. Double Fault: You are allowed two serves. If you fail on both serves, it is a double fault and you lose the point. Lob: This technique sends the ball up in a high arc before landing. Tiebreaker: If the score is six games all, the winner is decided by a tiebreaker. The first player to win seven points – and be at least two points ahead – wins. If the score becomes six points all, play until one player is two points ahead. The cards Click to enlarge. SN stands for Serial Number. File:Te_1.jpg|The back of each card. File:Te_2.jpg|Front of card #1. SN = 48311A 05-A020 File:Te_3.jpg|Front of card #2. SN = 48312A 05-A021 File:Te_4.jpg|Front of card #3. SN = 48313A 05-A022 File:Te_5.jpg|Front of card #4. SN = 48314A 05-A023 File:Te_6.jpg|Front of card #5. SN = 48315A 05-A024 Category:E-Reader games Category:2002 video games Category:Remakes Category:Sports games Category:Tennis games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo